


Knock, Knock?

by pineappapizza (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Albert, Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Dumb knock-knock jokes, early 2000s cartoons, infodumping, and a kiss or two.





	Knock, Knock?

**Author's Note:**

> Spalbert!!! Fluff!!! Projection of me being neurodivergent!!! My Tumblr is @pineappapizza

If Race telling jokes for 20 minutes was a nightmare, this was worse. Earlier, Race was joining Albert in telling crappy jokes pulled off of random articles and Tumblr, but now he was passed out with Elmer on top of him. Which left Spot and Albert. A few minutes of knock-knock jokes, Spot gave up. “Do you want to do something else?” he asked, rubbing his face. Albert glanced up from the article of jokes and grinned. “Oh yeah? Like what, Spottie? It’s late and it’s snowing. There isn’t much we can do.” Albert clicked off the phone and crossed his arms. “I dunno. Don’t you and Racer have a bunch of peak cartoon decade cartoons?” Spot asked, remembering the ramble, or… What was it called? Infodump? About Wander Over Yonder Albert had gone on a while ago. Seeing Albert excited and bounce and talk so passionately about something was probably what made Spot fall for him. “Yeah! What do you wanna watch? We have Invader Zim, Wander Over Yonder, Samurai Jack, Courage The Cowardly Dog, you pick?”

Spot picked Invader Zim. It was a show that he semi-clearly remembered. It started the year before he was born. Albert put the DVD into the player and dragged Spot over to the couch. There were only two seasons of the show, and 27 episodes, so it wouldn’t be the hardest for a 16 and 17-year-old to binge at midnight. It barely had started and the two boys were already enraptured in the short-lived cartoon.

Being around Spot made Albert nervous. Not the nervous that everyone besides Race seemed to get around him, but rather the silly butterflies-in-your-stomach nervous. He hated it, but he also loved it. He hated it because Spot seemed to only think of him as a sort-of friend, and loved it because Spot might actually care more than he thought. Still, getting to watch his favorite show around his crush was great. Race and Elmer were still asleep somehow, even though the volume was fairly high.

They somehow binged all 5 hours of the show. It was five A.M. Albert and Spot were both about to pass out. They applauded as the episode finished. “God, that’s a good show. Why’d they have to end it?” Spot exclaimed as Albert clicked off the T.V. “Something stupid about budgets or some shit,” Albert replied, sighing. “They’re making a movie of it though!” he said excitedly. Spot watched Albert talk a bit more about Invader Zim when Albert suddenly cut himself off. “You ok, Al?” Spot asked, trying to hide the concern that laced his words. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Albert replied, furrowing his eyebrows. “You sure?” “Yeah.”

“Hey, Spot?” Albert turned to face him. “Yeah?” “Knock knock?” Spot sighed. “Who’s there?” “Kiss.” “Kiss who?” Spot replied, nervousness filling him up. “Kiss me?” Albert asked, about as red as his hair. Spot was speechless. “I- Fuck- Sorry, that was really stupid and probably made you uncomfortable, it was an impulse, fuck-” Albert started to ramble, but Spot cut him off. “Fuck yes I’d kiss you. That was just a really sudden way to ask and I got confused…” Spot blushed and looked down at his hands. Albert leaned in to kiss Spot, waiting for him to close the gap. And that’s exactly what Spot did. He pressed his lips up to Albert’s, who put one hand on the nape of Spot’s neck and the other cupping his face. They broke away to the sound of Elmer and Race whooping and clapping. 

“Finally!” Elmer exclaimed. “That took way too long!” Elmer landed back onto Race, who shot Spot and Albert a double-thumbs-up before opening up Color Switch and talking to Elmer. “Did you two seriously wake up just to see us kiss?” Albert asked. “No, we were half-conscious and communicating through brain waves the whole time,” Race deadpanned, “Yes we woke up just to see you kiss! It was an accident but yeah!” Race grinned and high-fived Albert. Spot leaned up and kissed Albert on the cheek. They smiled at each other and then slept cuddling with Race and Elmer on the other side of the couch.


End file.
